MY DRAGON LOVER
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Summary: I was your regular student. Decent grades, a fateful boyfriend, and a loving family. Yeah. But all that changed when she came into my class, my school, and my life. Pairings: Bonnie-x-Kim, Shego-x-Monique, Betty-x-Vivian, Ron-x-Yori, Adrena Lynn-x-Camille Leon.
1. Chapter 1: THE NEW STUDENT

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.  
I do however own this story.

"speaking"

"Telepathic"

'thoughts'

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW STUDENT

Middleton High. A prestigious school for our future leaders and fellow co-workers. Bonnie Rockwaller (seventeen) is one of the students in this school. She's the cheer squad captain. She's pretty good in several martial arts; Muay Thai, Capoeira and Karate. Her best friends Tara Harper and Jessica Harper are her co-captains. And her boyfriend, Brick Flagg is the school team Quarterback and best wrestler. And now begins the third day of a new year in school.

Bonnie walks down the school hallways with her bag slung over her shoulder and a few books in her hand. She made her way to her locker to prepare for her next class, MATH. She wore a not to baggy brown pants that still shows her figure and a dark green long sleeved shirt. She wore GUCCI boots and a green fedora with gold hooped earrings.

"Damn it, I hate math." She muttered to herself as she shuts her locker door.

"Having a rough day, B?" Came a cheery feminine voice behind her.

Bonnie looks and sees one of her child hood friends, Tara Harper. She was wearing blue jeans pants with a baby blue shirt with a chibi cat-girl printed on it. She wore tennis shoes and cat paw earrings.

"Hey, T." Bonnie greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey yourself." The blonde greeted with a grin. "So ready for math?"The blonde teased knowing her friend's reactions.

"I fucking hate it."The brunette gritted between her teeth.

"I know. That's why I asked." The blonde smiles.

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends." Bonnie laughed. "So where's J?" She asked looking around for the twin.

"She's got Science now." Tara answered. "And I got a free period."

"Oh lucky you." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." Tara said filled with pride.

"Well then I gotta go, T." The brunette said as she makes her way to her math class. "Greet J for me if when you see her."

"Alright." Tara replied happily as her friend walks away.

Bonnie makes her way to class and stands in front of the door. She lets out a frustrated sigh as she opens it. As soon as she opens the door she scanned the class room for her boyfriend, Brick. As soon as her eyes lay on the blonde young man she couldn't do anything but wear a prideful smile on her face. Brick Flag was wearing his Middleton High school football Jacket over his white polo shirt. A jean with blue lines on it and brown boots planted on his desk. Next to him is his best friend and wing man Josh Mankey. He's one of the fastest runners in the team. Josh was also wearing his football jacket and a black shirt under it. His army shoes and boots was a dead give away to his army likings. Bonnie walked to them and kissed Brick on the lips and greeted Josh with a fist bump.

"Hey, Bonnie." The blonde greeted his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey, baby." The brunette greeted back grinning sitting in front of him. "Joshy." She teased.

"Look out Bon-Bon." Josh grinned back using the brunette's nickname.

"Only my mom can call me that, Josh." The brunette smiled as she slapped his hand playfully.

"I don't recall you ever hitting your mom though." Josh laughed back.

The brunette just rolled her eyes at that. "Like I would try to hurt my mom anyway." She smiled. "But I would you though." She added.

Josh laughed and Brick just shook his head. Bonnie chuckled as she looked at her fellow classmates. A moment later as the trio are having a conversation the door swung open and a chocolate skinned man walked I wearing a business suit with a suitcase. His hair was black and held in a long braided ponytail that reached to his lower back. A few bangs of hair hang down his sideburns and his forehead framing his face. His blood red eyes looking around the classroom.

"Hello everyone." He greeted the class in a decent but chilling tone.

As usual the class goes silence in his presence. Mister Barkin has been 'sick' since last school year and he took his place as our teacher and sub-teacher. His name is Ranek Nareo. The class greeted back.

"I don't get that teacher." Brick whispered to Josh.

"Neither do I. That guy still freaks me the hell out." Josh told more to himself than his best friend.

"If you two are done with talking." The chocolate tanned teacher interrupted. "Sir. Briggs, Sir. Mankey." He then looks to the class. Some are snickering and giggling. "We have a new student today." He said as he walked to the class door and gently laid his hand on the handle. "And she is new to this town and culture."

He then opens the door and a young teen girl falls to the ground with a yelp. The class burst out in to a fit of laughter. Bonnie looks at the downed girl and snickers. The young girl got up and pats her baggy brown pants. Her green long sleeved shirt was designed with leafs. Her red hair was wildly set in a high ponytail down to her thighs with a few bangs sticking out and her bag was on the ground. She picked it up and looked at the class with her bright green eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Kima Anaria Possible. Pleased to meet you all. I hope we can all be good friends." She then bows respectfully and stood tall. When she looked up again and her eyes met with torques eyes. Kima and Bonnie stared at eachother for what it seems like an eternity. Bonnie not liked being stared at by strangers suddenly snapped.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone, right?" She quipped.

Kim just stood there and smiled. "Well then you should know next time not to stare at me for so long then?"

Ranek sighed. "Ms. Possible, will you please take a seat next to Ms. Rockwaller."

"Sorry teach." Bonnie interjected. "But my bag sits next to me."

"Is your bag a pet of yours?" The red head asked. "I'm sure you can pick a better pet than that."

Some classmates snicker at that comment and other laughs. Kima made her way to Bonnie's table and stood there. Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and moved her bag so Kima can sit next to her. The red head was about to sit until her seat was pulled backwards by Josh's feet causing the red-head to fall back with a yelp and hit her bottom on the ground. The class erupts into laughter and jeered as she got up. No one noticed the slight shift in her eyes and her teeth edged.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher yelled causing the entire class to be silent immediately. "Ms. Possible, have your seat please."

Kima's eyes and teeth were reverted back to normal before she took her seat and glared at Josh who still snickering of his action. The glare sent a shiver down his spine and he stayed silent as he cleared his throat. Kima looked forward and grunts.

The teacher just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kima I'm sure your parents told you this but you need keep that temper in check."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ranek." She said leaning on the desk.

The class continued with some hassle. Brick and Josh making funny remarks on Kima. Bonnie's thoughts wondering on the day. And Kima's random glances to the brunette. As the school bell rings prompting the students to get up and leave the class. Kima gets up but is stopped by Ranek.

"A word if you may." He respectfully asked.

The red head sighed and sat back down. When all the students left Ranek closed the door and walked back to Kima. He stood in front of her and bows one knee.

"Maith dom, Banphrionsa (Forgive me, princess)." He said with his head bowed low.

"Tá séceart go leor, go ginearálta (It's alright, general)." She said with a smile.

"Cén chaoi a raibhdo thuras go dtían tír seo (How was your trip to this country)?" He asked as he raised his head slightly.

"Suimiúil,go ginearálta (Fascinating, general)." She laughed "Níl ort achiontachmé a admháil (Simply wonderful I admit). Anois,má tá túle do thoilmo leithscéal, ginearálta (Now if you please excuse me, general)." She then stands up and walks to the door. "Cén rangeileagamtar éisé seo? (What other class do I have after this)?" She asked as she looked at the now standing general.

"Tá túseomra aclaíochta, banphrionsa (You have gym, princess)." He answered respectfully. Kima raised an eyebrow at that. "Tá séfoirm decleachtaí coirp. (It's a form of physical exercises)."

"Feicim (I see)." She mused.

"Agustá sé seo lesceideal naseimeastar (And this is a schedule of the semester)." He says as he hands a sheet of paper. "Isseimeastartréimhse amana scoileagus rangannanach mór duit abheith i láthair (A semester is a time period of school and classes that you must attend)."

Kima takes the paper and puts it in her bag. "Go raibh maith agat, ginearálta (Thank you, general)." She said smiling.

"Bíodh látaitneamhach, banphrionsa (Have a pleasant day, princess)." He said as the young red head leaves the classroom.

Kim looked at the schedule and sees that she has to go to the gymnasium. She made her way and found it some directions from other students that were nice enough to show her the way. She went inside and was greeted by a volleyball in the face. She fell back surprised by the assault. The students laughed as she got off the floor. She noted that there was more than just her class in the gymnasium. At least three different classes were there.

"Look who decided to come in late in her first gym class." Bonnie teased.

"I didn't know you throw like an infant." She said as she stood up and grabbed the ball.

"For the record, Ms. Spikey." Bonnie snarked. "I didn't throw the ball."

"Then who did, Ms. Smoothy?" The red head asked ignoring Bonnie's glare.

"That would be me." Josh confessed. "I have to admit I didn't throw so hard."

"You threw like a new born baby." Kima insulted. "My little brothers can throw harder than you, Monkey. And they're only eleven years old"

"Are you saying that you're stronger than me?" Josh asked jokingly ignoring the nickname.

"Yes, I am." Kima answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Does that mean you're stronger than Brick?" Josh asked pointing to the now approaching blonde.

Kima studies Brick as he walks to them and places his arm round Bonnie's waist.

"He doesn't seem as much as a challenge to me." The red head admitted.

"So you think you're stronger than me?" Brick teased.

"Not think." Kim corrected "I know." Then she glances at Bonnie. "Even Ms. Smoothy here is stronger than you."

That nipped at Brick's pride. For that moment he scowled at the red head. He stepped closer to the red head thinking that he would intimidate her with his size. Brick stood at most a head and a half taller than the red head. A little taller than Bonnie who is a half head shorter than him. He was quit tall for a seventeen year old. Kima sized him as if she were the one that is bigger than him. Then she smirked. A smirk much like a certain raven haired friend. A smirk that would make any normal person shakes in their shoes. But Brick was not paying attention to the threat.

"If you want to prove me wrong then do it." Kima baited. "If we can find a mat of sorts to spar on."

"You're on." Brick says with confidence.

"Baby, are you sure about this?" The brunette asked slightly concerned for the red head.

"It's alright, Babe." Brick stated. "I'll go easy on her."

"Then you've already lost." Kima claimed.

"He guys! The new kid's gonna go against Brick!" Josh shouted. "Don't worry Bon-Bon." Josh smiled. "Brick got this." He assured her.

The students gather making a small ring around the four teens. The teens were making their way to a matt. Kima and Brick went on the matt. Some were cheering and others placing bets on who would win. Most were paying on Brick's victory. Bonnie sighed and looked to her boyfriend.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." Bonnie tried to convince her lover.

"Don't worry, babe." He smiled calmly. "I'm gonna go easy in her."

"Alright." Bonnie conceded.

"How about you and me go out tonight as a celebration for my win today okay?" He proposed.

The brunette smiled at that. "I'd like that a lot."

Brick then went on the math and took his shirt off and rotates his arms. Showing his toned muscle that would make a lot of girls scream hungrily at him. Each getting a death glare from Bonnie. Brick and Kima then made their way to the matt and they both stood at the center.

"Okay kid, I'm ready to teach you a lesson." Brick said grinning as he readies himself.

"Don't depend on your body to much." Kima teased as she stood still.

"You're supposed to be ready." Brick inquired.

"I am ready." She said. "Just come at me with all you got." She dared.

Brick just shrugged and started to prep himself for a pounce on the red-head. He tackled at the red head hoping to hold her in place. Kima just stepped aside avoiding the grapple all together and pushes him forward to the ring's edge. He stumbles as he tries to regain his balance. Some of the student giggle and laughs lightly at his reaction as he stands still. He frowned at the red head as she smiled smugly at him. Brick composed himself. He stood ready again. He then tries to go for another grapple. Kima just stepped aside and avoided it again. Brick hoping that she would do does a sudden turn and grabbed Kima's arm. Twisting it lightly he threw her on the ground. Kima rolled it off and stood up unfazed by the move. Brick stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

"Is that all?" Kima asked uninterested. "I've had better matches with my youngest friend." She taunted. "And he's only eight years old."

Brick gritted his teeth at her insults. He charged at her hoping to tackle her down. Kima thought that it was time to finish playing around. Brick tried to grab Kima with his open arms as a hugging manner. Kima went in the hug and placed her palm on his chest. She used his weight against him and flipped him over her unto to the ground. The entire gymnasium was silent at this and they stared as Kima stood with her hand on her waist and a smirk decorated on her face.

**"I think I threw him bit further than I anticipated."**The red head thought.

"I win." She declared calmly.

"N-No way." Brick balked as he stood up.

"You're outside the line." Kima countered. "I saw how you tried very hard not to step over it."

Brick looked and saw that was indeed over the boundary. He glared at the red and she smiled back at him. Kim walked pass Brick and passes Bonnie.

"Maybe you should get someone stronger to protect you Miss Smoothy." Kima chimed as she walked to the exit.

"Hold it!" Brick yelled at the walking red-head. "You cheated!"

Kima stopped and looked back at the angry blonde. "And how did I cheat?" Kima asked slightly amused. "Did I use any weapons? Did I do something illegal? Or is it the fact that you've been beaten by the opposite sex?" Kima grinned.

Brick just stood there and waved the last question off. "I'm just saying. It was kinda weird that you threw me like that."

Kima wanting to hurt the young man's pride more smiled. "Maybe you gain some more weight." She joked. "You are bit too big"

The school bell rings signaling the end of the day. The students gather their belongings and head for the locker. Bonnie eyed Kima suspiciously as she enters the locker room. Kima just stood there and watches as her fellow school mates leave the gymnasium. Kima left the gymnasium without looking back. Not knowing a set of torques eyes following her out the door.

Outside the school gates Kima stood there leaning against the wall. She had already counted the money she won from the students. She sighs as she's been looking at her phone for the past ten minutes. Unbeknownst to her; or so they thought Brick and Josh were looking at her for the past minutes.

"So what do you plan to do?" Josh whispered while looking at the re head.

"I wanna find out about her." Brick said calmly.

Josh looked at him. "Interested, aren't we?"

"Maybe." The blonde smiled. "I wanna know her weakness so I can get her back for beating and embarrassing me like that in front of everyone."

"So it's revenge?" The wing man asked.

"Damn straight." He agreed. "And you're helping me out."

"Sure thing, dude." He smiled. "You know I got your back. Rather it's something smart, dumb, retarded of or fucked up."

They fist bump and looked at their red head target. A few seconds later a maroon limo passed by the school gate. Kima remained leaning against the wall and stared at the limo. The back door opened and a young woman stepped out. Her skin was toned green with her eyes sapphire emerald. Her green tinted raven hair reached down to her thighs flowing freely. She wore a green V-neck shirt; showing a lighning tattoo on her neck and black baggy pants. She looked at Kima with her trademark smirk and made her way like a panther to a prey. She stood in front of the red head and placed her hand on the wall next to Kima's face. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the red head's forehead. Brick and Josh were seeing the wrong impression from where they were. The green toned woman stood straight and grinned at the smaller red head.

"(Привет, принцесса) Hey there, Princess." The older woman greeted.

"Hey, Sha-ti." Kima greeting the older woman with smile. "So the great Shego came to pick me up, huh?

Sha-ti chuckled. "What else is there for me to do?" She shrugged.

"You could have had Ro come and pick me up." She shrugged.

"So you're not glad to see me, Kima?" Sha-ti fake pouted.

Kima chuckled and leaned off the wall. "Let's go home."

The two young women walked to the limo. Sha-ti opened the door for Kima and they entered the limo. The limo drove off from the school entrance. Brick and Josh came out of hiding.

"You…did take a picture of that right?" The blonde asked his friend.

"Nope" Josh answered.

"Damn." He muttered. "Well whatever. Let's go."

The limo drove into the district of Upperton. It drove pass other cars until in turned to a sand road. It continues to drive until it reached to a gold gate with a red wing imbrued in a white rose. The gate opened and the limo continued to drive. They arrive at a mansion at a massive size. The limo parked in front of the mansion. Kima and Sha-ti stepped out on opposite sides of the limo. Kima being the closes to the house chose to wait for her friend to walk to her.

"So you practically threw him further than you wanted too?" The green toned woman asked as they make their way to the entrance of the mansion.

"I honestly wanted to kick him while I had him airborne." She admitted.

Sha-ti laughed. "I would've done it." The older teen confessed.

"I'm sure you would." Kima agreed.

The red head opened the door and allowed her friend to enter first. She then followed and closed the door behind her. They walked through the hallway and they are greeted by a woman with pale red hair. She wore a red dress that covered her figure neatly. Her hair was set in two large hoops with a green ribbon on each. Her eyes were pale green.

"Dea-tráthnóna, seanmháthair (Good afternoon, Grandmother)." Kima greeted the elder with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Elder Possible." Sha-ti greeted the elder with a bow.

"Good afternoon, Kima. Sha-ti." The elder red head greeted the two younger females with a nod. "How was your first day in school?"

The redhead teen grinned showing her k9 teeth. "Spanking, Grandmother"

**Well that was the end of chapter one  
I hope it was good start off.  
If not I'll do better in the following chapters.**

**DOGMA OUT**


	2. Chapter 2: FRIENDS AND A WARNNG

CHAPTER TWO: FRIENDS AND A WARNING

"speaking"

"Telepathic"

**"thoughts"**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Kima's morning.**

Kima woke at the crack of dawn. Her leaf green eyes scanning her room. It's like any normal teenage girl. Well…minus the MANY books and scriptures littered on the ground. She had to study the Yuoman Lore and the Ujixinh's Scriptures before she had to sleep. She sat up on her bed and scratched her already wild hair. She yawned as she stretched her limbs causing a few bones pop through her stiff position. The first thing she thought of was those torques eyes.

"Why is that human the first thing I think of?" She asked herself as she got up and stripped out of her sleeping clothes and tosses them in the hamper.

She did the regular. Soaked in the tub. Wash her body and hair. Brushed her teeth and ruffled her hair to it's now neat-ish wild style. She puts on a red shirt and orange pants with red tennis shoes. She went down the gallant stairs that comes down in a crescent moon kind of way. As she steps down to the first floor she looked to picture on the wall. Each occupant wearing clothes of the old ages to the present time. The redhead stood at the last one and smiled at it.

The picture painted by the finest of artists. The picture held the form a man that appears to be in his late thirties with a proud smile on his face. His chocolate brown eyes seems to glow a bronze color and his brown hair combed back and neat with some graying sideburns he's wearing a blue robe. He holds arm around the waist of a redheaded woman that looks no older than her mid thirties. Her red hair short to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes held love and compassion and her smile bright as the sun. She wore a white robe that fits her figure neatly. The third occupant on the picture is a little red head girl. Her red hair long and set in twin tails to her shoulders. She had a small grin showing her full set of teeth minus the missing one. She wears a red robe.

Kima made her way further to down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Many other people were in the corridors as she made her way to make her breakfast. The people stood, bowed and greeted the teen. She greeted back with a smile and they went ahead to their work.

But before she reached to the kitchen she stopped abruptly and set her guard. Something was coming. Something dangerous and she was ready for it. She waited for at least three minutes and let her guard down for a few clicks. Big mistake.

"Kima!" A young Hispanic voice yelled as she was tackled to the ground by a small body.

Kima laughed as she is assaulted by tickles of tiny fingers. "Okay that's…enough, Junior." She yelled laughing.

Senior Junior stood up proudly even for a boy at his feature and age of seven. Her wears a yellow shirt and short jeans. His tanned skin clean and unblemished as his black hair held in a short neat ponytail and his red wine eyes filled with happiness.

"Hey, hey, Kima." The tanned boy said happily. "Look, look." And he opened his mouth showing a few reptilian teeth. "I'm able to change my teeth to a dragon's now." He boasted. "¿no es increíble (Isn't that awesome)?"

"It sure is." The teen agreed as she wanted to test the teeth.

Junior jumped back a good few meters behind covering his mouth. "Don't do that" He said slightly frightened. "Your finger might be cut right off by a single touch alone." He warned.

"Oh really?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy nodded quickly. "Father said that my teeth are sharp enough that they might be able to pierce through even the skin of a Goratian Worm." He said more astonished to his words than any child would be.

The redhead chuckled and shook her head with humor. "Yes that might be true." She agreed. "C'mon Jr, I'll fix some breakfast for you."

The boy's eyes sparkled with divine hope. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Kima laughed as she guides the boy into the kitchen. "How about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Oh,yes please?" The boy replied.

**Bonnie's morning.**

Bonnie woke up with a stir. She was panting and sweating lightly. She ruffled through her brown hair and sighs. She and Brick went out as he promised. But she didn't have so much fun as she had hoped. Bonnie sighs as she rolled off her bed and sat up. Bonnie got off her bed and walked to her shower which is connected to her room. She stripped off her large T-shirt and made her way to the showers. She took off her shorts and stepped in and turns on the shower. She let the water run down her body sending a relaxing feeling through her body. She sighs as she began to apply body wash to her skin and washes it off.

Minutes later she walks out of her room wearing a blue shirt with green jeans showing her figure. Cat paw earrings and her back pack slung over her shoulder. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and is greeted by the sight she didn't want to see. Her brother.

Robert O'Connor or Robby. Bonnie's oldest sibling and brother. Bonnie's the youngest out of four children. She was okay with her sisters, but Robert's a different story.

"Hey there, Bon-Bon." He greeted with a slur. He reeked of alcohol!

Bonnie tried her hardest not to gag as the scent invaded her sense of smell. She greeted back with grunt and walked out the kitchen not in the mood to go through another "accident". She decided to eat at school instead. She grabbed her house keys and walked out the house closing it shot and began to walk her way to school. She only lives about three blocks away. After few minutes of walking and she was already thinking of catching ride with her friends. Her prayers were answered by a horn honking.

The brunette turned to see a maroon limo slowing down next to her. She gawked at the smooth exterior of the vehicle. The back window slides down and her eyes meet green.

"Morning." Kima greeted with a grin. "Wanna ride?"

The brunette looked to the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"It's…the least I can do concerning yesterday." The redhead smiled guilty. '"And we kinda had bad start."

Bonnie sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll take your offer." She walked to the limo.

Kima stepped out and allowed her to go before her. She then stepped in and closes the door. Bonnie was looking around the limo awestruck by its interior design. Kima couldn't help but feel proud of her new guest's expression.

"You gotta nice ride." The brunette commented now looking at the red head.

"Thank you." Kima nodded smiling.

"Do you always come to school like this?" She asked now looking through the window between them and the driver area.

"No, this is my first and last time I'm coming with the limo." She answered.

"So how did you reach school yesterday?" She asked suspiciously.

"I walked."

The brunette nodded. "I'm sorry what my friend did yesterday."

"Don't apologize in his stead" She waved her hand dismissively with a smile. "If he wants to say sorry he should do it himself." She suggested. "As should your mate."

"Mate?" The teen looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant to say…boyfriend." She corrected herself. "I read a lot of books."

"What kind of books do you read?" The brunette asked.

"All kinds." She sighs as she sees the school in the short distance. "And there goes my happy time in the morning." She muttered to herself.

Bonnie stared at the teen for a few seconds and then got an idea. "Hey, are you doing anything after school?"

"Besides training and lessons." The red head looked to the brunette and smiled. "Nope. Why"?

The limo stopped in front of the school. Wich got a lot of teens staring at it. The driver was about to step out but Kima stopped the action. She insisted that she would let the guest out. Kima stepped out of the limo; much to a lot of other student's surprise. She walked around the limo and opened.

Bonnie stepped out of the limo slowly. She looked at the surprised ad shocked expressions of the student.

"Shall we?" Kima asked her.

Bonnie shrugged off the stares. "C'mon, Possible. We got class." The tanned teen said as she walked with the wild redhead right beside her.

"Well I guess I can stay after school." The green eyed teen shrugged with a smile.

"Hey. Bonnie!" Two girls shouted in unison.

The two teens looked ahead of them and see two blondes running towards them. One had blonde hair that was curled to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with a paw print on her chest and blue slack jeans with white striped blue shirts and cat head shaped earrings.

The next teen has a lighter shade of blond hair that was straight and reached passed her shoulders with side framing her face and a few freckles over her nose. Grey shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue knee length shorts. She wears bud shaped earrings and black sneakers.

"Oh hey Tara. Hey Jessy." Bonnie greeted the twins.

"Hey." They replied.

"So who's your friend?" Tara asked.

"This is Kim." Bonnie introduced her childhood friends to the redhead. "She new here." She then looked at the wild redhead. "This Tara Harper and Jessica Harper."

"Kima Anaria Possible. Pleased to meet you." Kima said pleasantly to the twins.

"Likewise." They replied. The freckled twin then looked at her brunette friend. "Hey, B we got training in the gymnasium later, right?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"Cool." Jessica smiled as she walked ahead of the group. "I got class in a few. Later girls."

"C'mon, B." Tara looked at her friend. "We got astronomy now." She then looked to the redhead. "What class do you have now?"

"Um…History." She said.

"Oh, that's Zita's class." She smiled. "When you reached just look for a Hispanic teen with brown short hair with a bang framing her face. She has hazel colored eyes and large hooped earrings." She said with a bright smile.

Kima raised an eyebrow as Bonnie chuckled. "You seem very informative." She commented.

Tara smiled. "Of course. She's my best friend." She grinned.

Bonnie flipped her phone open and looked at the time. "Girls its now seven twenty five." Bonnie said. "We got about five minutes to class."

Tara's eyes widen as she grabs her friends and ran off. "Kim c'mon! History is across our class!" She yell as she ran ahead with her wide eyed friend.

Kima chuckled as she jogged after the duo. 'This will be interesting.' She thought with humor.

ABOUT TEN MNUTES LATER

Kima opened the door and looked around for Zita. There was soft chattering as she made her way to the Hispanic teen. The news of the Possible student beating Brick by simply tossing him out of the ring was spread like while fire. Now that she got a closer look at her she noted that Zita's skin was light caramel tanned. She wears a black sleeveless top with a large purple shirt over it. Baggy brown pants and brown woman's boot. She was currently bobbing her head due to having head phones on her ears.

Kima politely tapped the bobbing teen's shoulder. Said teen turned her brown eyes to the new student and raised a thin eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked in a thick Hispanic accent after taking off one of the head phones.

You can clearly hear Don Omar's 'Conteo'.

Kim thought for a nano click and decided to have some fun. "Perdón por molestarle (Sorry for disturbing you)." She said with an apologetic smile, but internally laughed at the wide eyes expression of the teenager. "Me aconsejaron que buscarte por un amigo de su nombre de Tara (But I was advised to look for you by a friend of your name Tara)."

"?Sabes Tara? (You know, Tara?" She asked.

"Yes I do." Kima answered switching back to English. "Sorry about that." She apologized as she sat next to the teen. "My name is Kima Anaria Possible. Pleased to meet you."

"You're Spanish is pretty good." Zita shrugged. "Zita Hernandez." She introduced with a smile. "Es un placer conocerte (It's a pleasure meeting you)." She shook her hand. "And I heard when you put Brick in his place. Good work, Chica." She complimented.

"Thank you." Kima answered as she took her books out of her bag. "Do we need anything else for this class?"

"Just pay attention and you'll be sailing through the rough océano." She replied.

"Alright." Kima nodded.

"Good morning, class." A bald man said as he entered the room with a briefcase. He wears a brown buttoned up shirt with grey neat jeans and black shoes. His skin was light tanned and his left eye dirt brown while his right eye sky blue.

"Good morning, Mister Kenneth." The class greeted.

After doing a roll cal of the students he looked at Kima. "So you must be Kima." He presumed.

"Yes, sir." Kima answered.

"I've heard what happened yesterday." He said with a small smile. "Good work." He complemented.

"Thank you, sir?" Kima questioned.

"Anyway." He said switching to teacher mode. "Who can tell me about "Mister Herold van Winkle..."

CAFETERIA.

Kima entered the cafeteria. 'History was boring.' She thought. 'And completely out of place.' She added.

"You okay, Chica?" Zita asked the redhead as they waited in line of the food court.

"Not much. Just thinking on how the History lesson was." She admitted.

The Hispanic teen sight. "Yo sé lo que quieres decir (I know what you mean)." She groaned at the memory of the lesson. "But look at the bright side. We get to eat." She grinned.

Kima giggled. "That's true."

"Hey Kima, Zita!" A voice yelled and got theirs and other nosy students.

The two watch as Tara waved both her arms like she's signaling a plain. Her freckled twin simply sighed as she lightly thumped her head on another girls chest who was sitting her lap. Bonnie simply pinched the bridge of her nose to avoid a Tara induced headache while Brick sitting next to the brunette with his arm over her shoulder and Josh was eying the girls around the area. Zita simply giggled at her friend's antics and pulled Kim to the table after they got theri fiids.

"Space for two?" Zita asked as she sat next to Tara's right as Kima set next to Bonnie's left; both setting their trays of food on the table. The redhead and brunette glanced at eachother and nodded in greeting.

"There's always place for people." Tara said with a smile.

"Thanks." Zita smiled.

"You're welcome." Tara smiled. "Oh, Kima!" She motioned her hand to hee twin and the girl. "This is Imodzuru Hana." She introsucved the teen.

Kima looked at the other teen. She has light tanned skin and narrowed eyes with brown iris. Her hair is black with a bang over he left eye and braided ponytail over right collar. She wears a black shirt with a dark purple jacket over it. She wears a black pants and black sandals.

"She's my future Japanese sister-in-law." Tara squeeled.

Jessica sighed in her girlfriend's shoulder; hiding her blush as Hana giggled. "Sis." She muffled.

"And this is, Kima." She introduced the redhead "The girl that kicked Bricke's ass." She giggled when Brick scowled at her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kima-san." Hana said with a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you aswell, Hana-san." Kima bowed her head aswell. "But please; just call me 'Kima' or 'Kim'. I'm not that easy going with honorifics." She said constantly reminding the maids at the house to just address her by her name.

"Then is 'Kim-chan' is okay?" The Japanese student asked. "Then you can address me as 'Hana-chan' or just 'Hana'."

"That will be fine, Hana-chan." Kim smiled.

"It was a lucky shot." Brick said in manner that the sentence would solve the world's greatest problem.

"I don't think being in the air makes it easy to avoid a blow." Hana stated.

Brick was about to make a comeback until a slender hand tapped his shoulder. The group look to a female student whi was standing behind the blonde.

"Hey Brick. Mr. Kirth was asking for you." The teen said.

The blonde jock sighed as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, kay babe?"

"Bonnie leaned back a bit after the kiss. "I got cheer practice later." She answered.

"I'll see you then." He smiled as he walked away. "So what does the teacher want?" He asked the female teen.

"I don't know." She replied. "He said that it was important."

Josh stretched as he stood up. "Well girls." He began as he sighed. "The Josh meister's gonna move on a girl." He began to take his lead to the exit.

"Don't get kick in the nuts this time!" Tara called out; causing the teen to flinch and continued walking.

The girls laughed as Kima giggled. "That wasn't very nice." Bonnie chuckled. "So Kim." She got the redhead's attention. "You said you would come after school."

The redhead nodded. "I can."

"What's going on?" Tara asked.

"Bonnie asked if I can come to your cheer leading practice after school." Kima said as she looked at the younger twin.

"Really?" Jessiaca asked. "Are you at least gonna go though the try outs?" She asked.

"Yes she will." Bonnie nodded."Be at the gymnasium after school."

"I'll be there." She smiled.

AFTER SCHOOL.

Kim was making her way to the gymnasium recalling the rout she took. She reached the building and entered it. She was greeted by sight of fifteen or so students; all females. Kima noted that they wore identical uniforms of light purple and stripes of red and yellow. The skirt was at least mid thigh length and very light. The top was like a second skin to their torso and showed their mid rifts and toned stomach; some even sporting a decent four packs.

'I see you made it." Bonnie said from beside the redhead.

Said redhead turned to the brunette and couldn't help but stare at her. Although the brunette wore the same wardrobe as the others. Her hair was in short ponytail and her six pack was well in view of her green eyes.

'Not to big or to small. Perfect for her physic.' She thought as she glanced to her C-cup and immediately to her face. 'Where did that come from?'

"The uniform makes me look good, doesn't?" She joked.

Kima laughed nervously and mentally cursing herself for nearly being caught. 'Coinnigh do shúile díreach, Kima(Keep your eyes straight, Kima).'

"Okay girls!" Bonnie clapped her hands getting the rest of the squads attention. "This is Kima!" She introduced as they walk to the group.

"Hey, Kima!" Tara called the redhead with twin giving her a small wave. "Glad you can make it." She cheered as she waved one of those sparkly glittery pon-pons. **(A/N: Not sure if that's what they're called.)**

"Okay, that's enough." Bonnie said as she stood in front of the group. "Alright girls. Let's show our new recruit what the Mud Dogs are all about!" She pumped the girls and they cheered.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER.

"GOOO, MUD DOGS!" The cheer squad cheered as they stood in a pyramid style.

Bonnie at the center of the pyramid with Tara at the top being held up by Jessy and Hana. Kima was impressed by the acrobatics from the team of females. She wondered if she and her cousin could partake in this. She then mentally shook her heads into thinking of her over energetic cousin doing the stunts and lifting the pyramid…

Alone.

With one hand.

And a cheshire grin on her face

"Alright girls time to give our redhead some pointers and see if she has what it takes to be with the top dogs." Bonnie smiled while slowly panting.

The girls sighed as Jessy plopped down on the matted floor and Hana leaned her head on her shoulder.

"So Kima." Bonnie breathed as she walked to the redhead. "What do you think?"

"I admit that I am impressed." She then looked at the torque eyes of the brunette. "But something tells me that you've been going easy on them." She commented.

Bonnie simply laughed. "Oh? Care to prove that?" She challenged.

Kima grinned as she walked to the taller female. "I'll take that challenge."

"Alright, girls. Clear the field." The girls went to side lines and watch the two at the center of the gymnasium. "Alright, Kimmy." The brunette smiled at the raised eyebrow. "All you have to do is catch up with my movements and try to stay in sync with as long as you possibly can." She instructed.

Kim nodded after filing the info in the back of her mind. "Alright." She replied.

"So are you gonna change your clothes or.." Kim cut her off by removing her shirt and showed that she wore a red sports bra under it holding up her C-cup bust. "Or you can do that." Bonnie said as he brain rebooted.

"Looking good, Chica!" Zita cheered at the redhead.

"Don't strip her with your eyes, Zee-zee." Tara lectured.

The Hispanic teen looked to the blonde. "Then would you like to take her place?"

Tara's face was instantly tomato red and she looked away from a chuckling Zita.

Jessica glanced to her younger twin and nudged Hana. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, Jessy-chan?" The Japanese student looked.

"How about a bet?" She grinned.

Bonnie put a CD in the radio and pressed the play button. A few seconds rhythms of beats and drums began to play through the gym and Bonnie bobbed her head to the rhythm. Bonnie began to sway to the music and Kim was doing rather well. The brunette began to dip at certain points of the music and twirled as well. Bonnie was smiling at the redhead keeping up with her.

"You're pretty good." She said as she raised her leg and did a cartwheel.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kim replied after standing. "And good looking too."

The line caught Bonnie off and she loosed her balance and fell backwards. Kima who closer garbed Bonnie and held the tanned teen by her lower back and held the brunette's her left leg around her waist.

"Didn't know you can tango, Miss Rockweller." Kima joked earning a whoop from the girls and a nervous laugh from cheer captain. "Care for a little dance?" She asked in a low tone causing the brunette to blush.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Bonnie said as she fought down her blush and Kima put her to stand.

"So how did I do?" The green eyed teen asked.

"You did good." Bonnie nodded with a smile. 'Damn good.' She added mentally as she looks to the rest of the cheer squad. "Alright, girls. Kima is part of the Mud Dogs Cheer Squad!" She announced to the crew as said crew cheered for having another talented girl in their squad. The brunette the turned to the redheaded teen. "We have training on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Every last Friday of the month we go out on a girl's night for some fun." She added.

"That's sounds good." Kima nodded. "Are friends allowed?" She asked.

Bonnie thought for a few seconds. "Yes, they're allowed."

AFTER PRACTICE.

Bonnie, Tara, Jessica, Hana and Kima walked out of the school grounds and were greeted by Brick.

"Brick?" Bonnie asked surprised by her boyfriend being here.

"Hey, babe." The blonde jock greeted his girlfriend with a kiss and she returned it.

Kima looked at the couple and couldn't help but envy both the brunette and the older Parker twin for being with someone. Even her two best friends have mates. And one of them as the apatite of an adult Goratian Worm.

And they eat A LOT.

"Hey, Kima." Bonnie called the redhead.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked at the brunette.

"We're planning a little outing; wanna come?" She offered.

Kima shook her. "I'm sorry. But I got book to finish read before my grandparents' quizzed me on it." She said. "I'm sorry."

Jessy shrugged as she placed her arm around Hana's waist. "Next time then?" The freckled twin questioned.

Kima smiled. "Next time it is then." She replied.

The freckled twin smiled back. "C'mon, Hana-koi. Me and you at the movies."

"Of course." Hana smiled and then looked at Kima and bowed. "Until tomorrow, Kima-chan."

"See you tomorrow, Hana." Kim bowed back.

Tara leaped unto the redhead giving a big hug. "Oh!" She squealed. "I'm missing you already!"

Kima laughed as she patted the blonde teen's back. "I'll be fine." She watched the twins and the Japanese girl walked away; the older twin waving at the group.

"Ready to go, babe?" Brick asked.

Bonnie mentally sighed at her boyfriend's attitude. "Yes, boo. I'm ready."

"To bad you couldn't come." Brick taunted earning a soft slap on the shoulder and glare from the redhead.

"Brick, be nice." Bonnie frowned.

Brick just shrugged and walked Bonnie passed the redhead. Bonnie simply looked at Kima with an 'I'm sorry my boyfriend's an ass' look. Kim gave her the 'He's ass already' look. Bonnie smiled as she walked ahead. Once the Blonde jock and the brunette cheerleader passed the redhead a scent caught her nose.

'What is that?' She pondered. 'This scent…is familiar. It's like when Sha-ti and…' Her eyes widen as she looked at the retreading couple. 'But I only smell it from the blonde.' She sighed as her thought run a mile a second. 'I don't want to go to deep into this.' She walked and entered an alley.

"Well how is the princess doing?" A male voice asked from the dark corner.

"Hello, Rana." Kim greeted as she looked and red eyes with slit pupils looked back at her from the darkness.

The eyes came forward and showed a young teen at least eighteen of age and chocolate tanned skin with a dragon teeth tattoo on each cheek and a scar over his left eye. His hair was black with silver streaks through them and tied in shoulder length ponytail. He wears a black collar popped sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants with obsidian colored chains crossed over his pants. Black steel toed boots worn n his feet. He grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"So what brings the son of the Black Dragon?" She asked.

Rana's grin suddenly went to a frown. "The Templers." He stated. "They're on the move."

Green eyes widen then narrowed as the pupils turn to slits. "How long?" She demanded.

"About a few weeks now." Rana reported. "We have spies noticing their movement were rather…docile."

"The Templers were our enemies from the beginning of The Age. Long since either our parents were born." Kima sighed. "I guess I'll be keeping my ears open then." She said.

Rana nodded. "We all will be." He smiled. "Shortcut?"

"Please and thank you." Kima sighed. This whole mess was getting to her already.

Rana shoulders bulged as black dragon like wings sprout out and spread wide open; each wing being at least five to six feet in width and three feet in length. Kima stepped closer and was enveloped in the wings.

Within moments they vanished in the shadows.

Unknown to them.

Josh stood there quietly gawking at the alley. "Holy shit." He gasps. "I gotta tell Brick." He muttered as he picked out his phone and dialed.

"What?" A gruff tone answered.

"Well someone didn't get some." Josh teased. "She turned you down again?"

"What the hell do you think?" The blonde grunted. "Ad for the record I am getting some." He replied.

Josh heard a female moaned through the speaker. "Dam you work fast."

"Whatever." Brick panted. He spanked the female he was currently rutting with. "Ride me." He demanded.

Josh sighed…this is gonna take awhile. "I got something to tell so keep you cock out of this conversation."

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO.  
HOE IT WAS OKAY  
LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT  
SEE YOU IN CHAPTER THREE**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: COUSIN AND TEMPLARS

**CHAPTER THREE: MEET YOUR COUSIN…AND THE TEMPLARS**

It's been a few days since Josh told Brick about his discovery about Kima and some 'winged dude'. Brick decided to keep the tip to himself and plan to use for black mail. The blonde and his best friend were currently eating at Quick Burgers after a school day.

"So what are you gonna do, dude?" Josh asked as he bit into a burger with extra cheese and bacon crisps.

Brick was thinking. "Don't worry dude, I'll handle this." He grinned.

"You sure, bro?" Josh asked as he took a sip of his double berry soda. "I mean the guy looked weird enough with those wings and shit."

"Could've been fake." Brick thought.

"No way dude." Josh shook his head as he pulled out his phone. He idly remembered taking a photo this time. "Look at this."

Brick to the phone and raised an eyebrow at the picture. 'This is real.' He mentally narrowed his eyes at the wings. 'I gotta look into this later.' He thought.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Kima woke up with a startle. For some reason she feels that something bad will happen. Very bad.

And the worst things it's not concerning the Templars.

"Why do I feel like my life will be turned upside down?" She asked as she picked up a very large book (at least three times thicker than the bible and two time longer in length). "The book of Gryte." She mumbled as she placed it back on her desk with a heavy thud. "Spirits." She sighed.

SCHOOL CAFETERIA

'Glad to have an oversized brain.' She thought as she skimmed through the four hundredth and fifty three chapter of the now dictionary sized book. She already ate her food that she brought from home.

"Hey, Chica." Zita greeted the redhead as she sat next to her with a tray off food. "What's with the libro (book)?"

"This." She pointed an accusing digit to the book. "Is what I have to read for next month."

"That's pretty big." She commented as she stuffed a spoon of rice in her mouth.

'It was bigger.' She sighed. "So what's up?" The redhead asked as she mentally bookmarked the book page and closed it with near silent thud.

The Hispanis teen sighed. "Classes are boring." She poled her food with the spork. "So how's the cheering?" The dark haired teen asked.

"A lot better than I thoughrt". Kima answered with a smile. "You were there. She smiled.

"You know." Zita began "Bonnie's been a lot more happier around us since you joined." She said.

Kima raised an eyebrow. "How so?" She asked.

"I mean. Its been at least what...a few weeks since you began this school, right?"

'Eight weeks to be exact.' The wild redhead thought. "Yeah." She answered.

Zita sighed. "In all honesty...I don't like Brick." Zita confessed. "I never did."

Kima remained silent.

"He was nice and all at the beginning. Throwing those lame lines and all." She chuckled at the first time Brick hit on Bonnie. "Got a knee in the nuts by saying the wrong words." Kima chuckled at the imagination. "But then he got through with taking her out on a date." She said then grinned. "With Tara, Jessey and myself added of course."

The Hispanic female frowned. "It was out of precautions." She stated. "Although we know how Bonnie can be against some guys that tried to get into her pants. He was a smooth talker and moved like a snake." She looked at the redhead who was giving her full attention. "There was a time they went on a date. Just the two of them."

She stayed quite for awhile looking through her memories. "She told us she had fun." She said. "We were worried for her Kima.". She said. "Guys like him; I really don't trust. Yeah sure he's nice and gives off average grades, but..." She paused.

"You still don't trust him." Kima concluded to with Zita nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. "He's very possessive about her and wouldn't let her hang out with any other guy friends she has. That's mostly the reason she hardly has a guy friend around her. The only guy is Mankey because he's the jock's best friend." She pulls a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "Kima?"

"Yeah?" Kima answered.

"Can you be really good friends with Bonnie?"

"Well we have been getting along a lot more better over the weeks."

"Good." She smiled. "Then if you're lucky I can set a date with you two."

"Excuse me?" Kima asked surprised.

"Oh don't give me that, chica." Zita replied with a grin. "I see the way you look at her." Her grinned widen even more. "I say you have a crush on her." She accused.

Kima stared there with her green eyes widen slightly. "…I…" Her cheeks lit up slightly.

Zita smiled slyly." You know" She began. "I could hook you two up."

Kima was slightly appalled. "As generous as the offer is Zita; I cannot." She said in a serious tone.

The Hispanic teen was slightly taken aback by the tone and facial expression. "W-Why?" She asked slightly nervous.

Kima sighed. "Because she has a boyfriend." She answered getting a raised eyebrow from her fellow cheerleader. 'What I mean is 'because' she has a boyfriend I can't just take her out."

Zita thought for awhile. In a way; it does make sense.

"But." Kima smiled. "That shouldn't stop me for hanging out with her."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked a very curious Tara standing behind Zita with her books in her arms.

Zita yelped and was instantly on the other side of the table behind Kima who had an amused expression on her face while looking at the confused blonde.

All in one point three seconds.

Kima was very impressed by both Tara's sudden appearance and Zita's speed. "Hello, Tara." Kima greeted the younger twin as if she there the entire time.

And the bell rings.

Tara moaned as she sat at on the bench. "Oh man!" She whined.

"Well we got class." Zita chuckled as she pats the blonde cheerleader's shoulder.

AFTER SCHOOL.

Kima was making her way from algebra class.

"KIMA-CHAN!" A loud female voice yelled as she was suddenly tackled by a teenager; wich brought them both to the ground.

Kima stiffened at the recognition on the voice; and was tackled to the ground. The student watched as an low back length orange haired girl wearing a yellow sweater over a white shirt and short thigh length bleached skirt along with flat sole shoes rubbing her face on the red head's chest. On each of her left ear was a green magatama earring.

"'I've missed you so much!" She shouted as she leaned off the red head teen. Kima looks back at the dark green eyes of the orange haired teen. She noted that even though the orangette leaning off of her she can still feel her D-cup mounds pressed against her chest. Some of the male students try to look up the unnamed girl's skirt; but a cold glare from the redhead stopped them instantly.

"I've missed you as well, cousin." Kima stated calmly. "But can you please get off me before something even more embarrassing happens?" She asked.

The orange haired girl stood up and pulled her cousin up with little to no effort. "I'm glad to see you again, cousin." She exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you too, Hakufu." Kima smiled.

(A/N: And if you had guessed who it was; you get a cyber cookie.)

"Well I was I the neighborhood. In school. And decided to come by" She grinned showing her small k9's.

Kima chuckled as she shook her head. "Are you planning to attend the school?"

"It would be wise for Hakufu to that." A calm female tone advised.

The two teens looked to the third voice. She has bright blue hair that reaches pass her chin and near milk pale skin. She has wears a blue maid like uniform constricting over her D-cup bust and with a small white apron with an equal white bow tied to her back. She has black shoes and knee length white socks. Her right eye is light neon blue while her left eye is hidden behind a medical eye patch. She also wears a yellow magatama earring on her left ear.

"Mou-chan!" Hakufu smiled getting a slight glare from the bluenette.

"Why did you just leap out of the limousine just like that?" The maid asked.

"Well why we were passing the school and I picked up a scent. I recognized I and I suddenly…leaped…for…" She rubbed her head sheepishly earning a sigh from the maid.

"It is good to see you again, Ryoumu." Kima greeted.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Hakufu asked.

"Well I've just finished with school." Kima pondered. "But I have cheer-leading practice and today's the last Friday of the month."

""What do you do n the last Fridays of the months?" Ryoumu asked.

"We normally have a girl's night out." Kima explained.

"Oeh! Can we come! Please!" Hakufu begged.

"Please don't-" Ryoumu began.

"Sure." Kima asked cutting off the bluenette.

Ryoumu frowned. 'Oh dear spirits.' She thought.

So Kima who are you friends?" Bonnie asked as she looked at the redhead that was stretching. The four were walking on the sidewalks.

"Oh. The orange haired teen is my cousin Sonsaku Hakufu. Hakufu being her first name." Kima nodded to her cousin. "The blue haired eye-patch wearing maid is her friend Shimei Ryoumu."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded as she turned to the two. "Name's Bonnie Rockweller, nice to meet you."

"Hi!" Hakufu waved at the brunette as Ryoumu nodded in greeting.

"So are you two coming with us tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"I would love to!" Hakufu answered excitingly.

Ryoumu simply sighed at the ornage haired teen manner of response. "That would be very nice of you." The bluenette bowed.

"Alright then." Bonnie nodded. "I'll meet you guys at 'Cheezy's'" she said as she made her way home to get ready.

The three girls continued to walk until Hakufu spoke. "Hey, can we get somewhere relaxing before we go and eat?" She suggested.

"I don't see why not." Kima pondered as she look to the bluenette.

Said bluenette simply shrugged her shoulders. "I have no qualms against this." She said. "A little bit of nature will do well."

The three females were sitting on the bench relaxing in the shade of the tree. There were some families walking around enjoying the presence of the others.

"Well, this is relaxing." Hakufu sighed.

"Agreed." Ryoumu nodded and then looked at the redhead. "Kima-sama." Ryoumu said addressing the redhead.

"Yes, Ryoumu." Kima answered giving the bluenette her attention.

"They're here in Middleton." She said eying the people as they leave as it was getting close to evening.

"I see." Kima sighed. "I don't like this at all."

Hakufu nodded. "They already captured a few of our kin." She balled her fist. "I don't know what they're doing to them."

They remained silent for awhile. Ryoumu single eye widens as her left hand reached and grabbed a dart that was aimed at Hakufu's neck.

"Who's there?!" Ryoumu called out.

The area was suddenly shrouded in ruin marking and a red dome opened over them and the entire park. The area a few meters away from them shimmered and six individuals walk unto them. Each wearing a white robe with a cross on the chest and the hood that covers their faces. Gold chain adorned the robe from the left shoulder to right bicep. The robes were long enough to reach each individual to their shins showing silver greaves with white linings and grey armor plated shoes.

"Well what do we have here?" A tall figure of seven feet two sneered in his tone. He has a large claymore strapped to his back. The weapon's at least six feet long from the tip of the sword to the hilt. The hilt was gold handle.

"It seems like a bunch lizards wearing human skin." A second male with the height of six feet three answered in a calm tone. He has two swords strapped to both sides of his waist. Each sword had a different colored sheath. To his left hip were a red and green one. And his right was blue and brown. Each blade being a meter and a half long and the same sheath color.

"We'll just get rid of them." A female voice said in a cheery tone. She at least five foot seven and a halberd strapped to her back. The blade was red and the handle being silver.

"Let's get this over with already." A male voice said in impatient tone. He stood at six feet eight. And had rows of throwing knives on him. The blades were at least seven inches long and the handle and guard were shaped like their cross insignia.

"We should not underestimate these beasts" A male said with authority. He a single sheath-less long black sword and stood at least six feet nine. "Pitra." He said

"As you wish." A female of five feet two replied as she held her right hand out. _"Agriasi."_

Bright chains of. White shot out of her robed sleeve and rushed towards the three teens each leaping from the now destroyed bench.

"Oh don't worry you lizards." The tallest one grinned under his hood as he grabs the handle of his claymore. "No will see or hear you pitiful cries of pain and death!" He rushed at Ryoumu along with the four sword wielding hooded man.

The halberd and knives wielder nodded as they both rushed to Hakufu.

The sword wielding man and young woman dash towards Kima.

Ryoumu vs claymore and four swords wielder.

Ryoumu side stepped a from a vertical slash the large sword. The sword crashed into the ground with enough force to shake the area around them. The bluenette ducked; cause is she haven't her head would have been cut off from scissor swing of a blue and brown sword.

'These two are annoying.' Ryoumu frowned as she leaped away from a horizontal slash and kicks away the brown sword from the wielder with her steel sole shoes.

The multi-sword wielder quickly drew his green sword as he sheaths the brown one. "Barto, this one is smarter than the last one we faced." He commented calmly setting in a two swords stance.

"Whatever?" Barto replied as he removed his hood revealing a bald tanned skinned man and roman number of IV on his left cheek. He has grey eyes and a small goatee on his chin."There's one thing I hate more than lizards are smart ones." He growled as he held his claymore before him. "Let's finish this, Ralif." He grinned. "After I'm done with this fight I'll make her scre-" his sentence was then cut short.

By a narrowed eye Ryoumu who buried her fist in the multi-sword wielder's stomach; who was sent crashing through a tree or five.

"Ralif!" The bald Templar yelled as he swung at he bluenette maid.

Only for her move and kneed him in the gut bending him over. She leaped over him and pulled out two sets of cuffs and placed them on his left and right wrists. The bluenette now behind him then pulled his arms as his head were between her thighs as she was behind him upside down. She pulled the cuffs some more jerking his arms back at their limits. The pain was enough for him to lose his grip.

"Y-You bitch!" He grunted as he tried to move against the lock that the bluenette female had on him.

"You dare think yourself above me, human?" Ryoumu growled as her neon blue eye turn yellow with slitted pupil.

Hakufu vs halberd wielder and knife thrower

Hakufu was having fun!

'Dodging knives! Avoiding halberd swings!' The orangette dodged half dozen knives and kicks the halberd away from hitting her waist. 'This is less stressful than avoiding moms's stuff.' She thought as she jumps over the knife thrower and kicks him in his gut sending the templar to a park bench.

"Awe, why don't you stand still?" The halberd wielder whined as she swung her weapon at the orange haired teen.

"Because." She replied as she ducks. "If I-" she steps aside from a thrust to the chest. "- stay still-" she managed as she jumps back and raises her left leg. "-I would get hit!" She sends her leg down and slams the blade into the ground.

"Eh?" The hooded girl sounded confused. "That's true I guess." She nodded under her hood as she attempts to pull the halberd from the orangette's foot. "I can't get my halberd.".

"See, I told you." Hakufu grinned as she put more force unto the weapon.

The orange haired teen then used her left feet to leap towards the hooded female and swung her left leg aiming for the head.

Seeing this the halberd wielder bend backwards to avoid the offending limb. The force was enough to blow the hood back revealing a green haired blue eyed female around her early twenties. Her her was kept in a bun by a metal ten inch needle. She leaped back holding her halberd in a defensive manner.

"Oh. You are good." She giggled.

Hakufu slipped back into her fighting stance and smiled. "Thank you."

The halberd welder grinned. "Name's Samarty."

"Sonsaku Hakufu." She grinned showing her sharpened teeth.

And the orange haired teen leaped as the halberd wielder swung her weapon.

Kima vs Pitra ad swordsman

Kima was avoiding chains of different sorts. Doing flips and jumps and twirls. She even did a few slow cart wheels away from the dangerous binding materials.

Spirits is she even more grateful for the cheer-leading practices!

Kim leaped away with a back flipped as a chain with a three meter diameter mace head smashed wear her hands were. Kima landed and started to perform the ginga. Her body moving from left to right in a rhythm motion. Her arms swaying from left to right and her legs dancing in a bent motion.

'What kind of ginga is that?' The swordsman thought as he he watched the hooded girl shoot out more chains of different forms from her robe.

Kima simply dance through them as she neared the chain user. 'that swordsman's trying to read my movements, huh?' She thought she did a back flip and smashed her fee down on Pitra's left shoulder. _"padziennie naha [_падзенне нага_ ](leg drop)!"_

Pitra felt her shoulder pad bent greatly. 'Kch! How can this monster cause such damage to our armor? Their enchanted!' She leaped beck before the second leg come down on where she was. She watched as the foot hit the ground and it shattered into splintered rocks that rose above.

Kima had her back turned to the chain wielder as she stood in the small crater. A large piece of earth fell in front of her and kicked towards the wounded Templar. But the rubble was cut down by the sword wielder.

"Pitra step back. I'll handle this beast." He claimed.

Pitra with her hood now down nodded weakly as she held her bruised shoulder. She has brown hair tied in a short neck length ponytail and brown eyes. She glared at the dragon in human skin. "Alright." She pants as she stepped back as she tried to cover her arm but flinched as she felt her joint jolted. 'I think she broke my shoulder.'

"So finally allowed your pawn to take a break?" Kima said with a blank face.

"You beasts have roamed the earth for far too long." He proclaimed as he held his long sword up threateningly.

Kima mentally rolled her eyes at his proclamation. "Last I check my kind's been here longer than you." She sighed as she turned fully to the sword wielder.

"Your kind will no longer walk this planet when you are all extinct. This barrier-"

"Makes sure that no one enters or leaves. You cant's see inside but we can see outside. The barrier you made is like a dimensional field." Kima stated in a teacher like mode.

The swordsman stared from behind his hood. "How?"

"Because I know these things." Kima answered with a shrug. "But-."i Her sentence was cut short as the long sword ascended on her head.

The hooded swordsman looked at the shocked expression of the wild redhead until id faded away. "What?" He asked in shock as he felt a kick from his side and was sent into a three.

"I would advice to keep your guard up at all times." She growled as her eyes became slits and her teeth sharpened. "Or else bad things could happen to you." She warned as she raised her clawed hand to grab the pole of the halberd that was swung at her.

"Hee hee." Samarty smiled. "Whoa!" She yelled as she tossed at the hooded swordsman; who caught her.

The knife thrower limped at the three and glared daggers (no pun intended) at the grinning Hakufu as she stood by her cousin. The orange haired drake's teeth were sharpened and a bit lengthened; few dark orange scales were spotted on certain areas of her revealed skin. Her shirt was slightly tattered and her skirt was gone; thus leaving her standing in her blue V-shape underwear.

For some unapparent reason her socks and shoes were fine.

Ryoumu came dragging a beaten and bruised Ralif along with Barto whom both arms are broken.

Both being dragged by a clearly enraged bluenette drake. She tossed the two beaten and broken Templars at the swordsman feet. Her clothes were in better condition than her orange haired companion. Her single slitted golden eye glaring at the Templars that dared put her friends' lives in danger.

"We will finish them." The hooded swordsman said as he placed his hand over the broken claymore wielder and began chanting.

The three teens watched as the wounded warriors were healed completely.

Barto groaned as he stood up and rotated his arms. "You're gonna pay for breaking my arms, you bitch." He snarled.

"Well girls." Kima stated as she glanced at her fellow drakes. "I guess we'll have to cut this short."

"Agreed." Ryoumu nodded. "We have an appointment to keep."

"And I gotta get some new clothes." Hakufu added.

"Alright girls." Kima grinned as wisps of red steam escape her lips. "Let send the Templers a message.

Hakufu cracked her knuckles as orange steam escape her mouth and continue to grow. "No one messes with the dragons."

"Or they will be trampled on." Ryoumu finished as the blue steam completely enveloped her body showing her single golden eye glowing in the mist

Minutes later three thunderous roars were heard as the barrier broke down in a shattered glass manner.

The now non hooded swordsman was slammed into the ground by a large red claw with black nails sharp enough to cut through diamond. He has long blonde free flowing hair and red eyes. He flinch as the claw put more pressure on his body. He screamed in pain as he felt three of his ribs cracked on one snapped. He glared weakly at the slitted green eyes of the beast that crippled him and his team.

**"Let this be a warning to you." **The red dragon growled showing its menacing rows of sharp teeth. The dragon was at least ten meters in length. Crimson horns that forms a crown of sorts adorned the crown of the head and a trident tipped tail. **"If I hear that you do ANYTHING to my kin I will hunt every last one you down and kill you. It. Will. Be. War." **She snarled as she puffed low level heat in his face.

The wounded Templar glanced at his blade that was just beyond reach.

**"Don't even try." **A blue dragon growled as it held down both Barto and Ralif glaring at him with its one eye as the other eye socket was leaking blue steam. Its dark navy talon tipped nails aimed at their chest; right where their hearts are. The blue dragon is also roughly ten meters long and wings on it back about fifteen meters length and five meters width. Her tail was tipped with a spear head.

**"Or you'll be only person going back." **An orange dragon growled as she held the Pitra and Samarty under her claws more gently and the knife thrower in her maw is left arm hanging limply from the razor sharp teeth it has two long horns that's bend back to the end of it neck. Its tale has a spike edged. **"And I doubt you will want to leave you comrades behind." **It mocked.

The blonde began to laugh.

**"What's so funny?" **Kima growled as she added more pressure to the man.

The man stopped laughing as he coughed up some blood. "You…stupid beasts." He panted. "By breaking the barrier…you revealed yourselves…to the world…" He chuckled and began to laugh. Only to stop when the three dragons laughed along with him. "What…what's so…funny?" He** gritted.**

**"Look around you." **The blue dragon stated.

And looked around he did. He noted the area was grey colored with black skies of night. "What is this?" He asked.

**"This…" **The Hakufu mumbled still holding the Templar in her maw. **"Is our own dimensional field."**

The blonde's eyes widen at that. "So…"

**"We practically saved you assholes from exposure to the world as well." **Kima growled.

**"Someone's been around, Sha-ti too much." **Hakufu singed releasing the captured Templar. **"Oops."**

Green slitted eyes glared mockingly at the orange scaled dragon. **"So what do you say?"** She growled at the downed Templar.

"I…Micheal Sage." He paused. "Refuse to put my teammates' lives in danger." He glared hatefully at the red dragon. "I will have my vengeance upon your kind." He vowed.

TWO HOURS LATER AT CHEEZY'S

"What's taking them so long?" Bonnie asked as she sighed with a drink of root beer in her hand. She wore a brown tube top with a dark blue jacket over it she wore a knee length short jeans and female boots. Hooped earrings swung lightly as she tilt her head to sip her beverage.

"They'll be here soon." Tara assured her best friend. She wore a white blouse with a shin length white skirt and cream sandals. She was currently slurping some cherry smoothie from her cup.

"I'm sure they'll be here in time." The older twin added her two cents as she took a sip from her girlfriend's cup of beverage. She wears a black shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. Dark brown pants with brown sneakers.

"It is a shame not everyone could have made it." Hana sighed as she stir cup of coke with her straw before taking a sip of it.

"They'll make it." Zita smiled as she sips on her Shirley temple.

AT THE ENTRANCE

Kima stepped through the front door and looked around for her fellow cheerleader. She wore a red shirt with dark red jeans and orange shoes.

Ryoumu stood at the redhead's left wearing a one piece blue thigh length dress that hugs her body in the right places.

Hakufu was grinning as she stood beside her bluenette friend. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with brown short pants and white slipper. "There they are." Hakufu pointed at the seated table.

Kima smiled as she saw the brunette and the trio made their way to the table.

"Hey Bon-bon." Kima greeted her fellow cheerleader.

The brunette turned to the redhead and smiled. "Hey, K." She greeted. "What took you girls?"

"We got caught up in a bunch of chains and sharp pointy swords and domes." Hakufu answered sheepishly while getting a few weird looks from the cheerleaders.

"Right." Jessy said in disbelief.

"And the other girls?" Kima asks as she sat next to the brunette as Hukufu and Ryoumu sat at two chairs that at Tara's left.

"They're on their way." Bonnie answered.

Hana sighed as she leaned on Jessy's shoulder. "This is fun." She smiled.

"I agree." Kima laughed. "So Bonnie did you do your homework?" She asked.

"K, we're not in school." Bonnie sighed. "Besides today's another of girls fun." She proclaimed as she gotten cheers of agreements from her fellow cheerleaders.

"That's right girl, let's party!" A light coco tanned teen said making herself known to the group.

Jessica watched and saw a that she has long dark navy hair that flowed loosely do to her hips. Dark coal eyes and a beauty mark over the top left corner of her lips. She wears a purple shirt with black jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey, Marcy!" Tara greeted her fellow cheerleader.

"Hey, T." The recently arrived greeted back as she sat at the large table. "So Kimmy, how's it going?" she grinned as the redhead's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"I'm fine, Marcella." Kima grumbled but smile. "How's Hope taking the flu?"

"I'm fine." Said teenager sniffed as she came to the group. Her hair is shaded black and a side long bang over her left face and brown light eyes. She wears a purple shirt with a pink knitted sweater over her shoulders. She wears a knee length purple skirt with swirls on it. She took out a hanky and blew her nose in it.

You should be here in the evening?" Zita asked concerned.

"Oh she'll be fine." A ginger head teen grinned as she gave Hope a light noogie on the head. Her hair is puffed and wears her ever present purple head band over it. She has light coal eyes and wears a white shirt with a blue jacket over it; blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Stop it, Liz." The flu'd teen said as she lightly pushed the ginger head away.

"You better stop before someone teases you." A pair of arms wrapped around Liz's waist and pulled her closer to a body.

"Hey Crystal." Liz greeted with a light blush on her cheek.

Liz smiled at her fellow cheerleaders. She wore a white polka dotted shirt with blue jeans and black open toe sandals. Her hair is a light maroon pink and is held by a hair clip over her left temple. Her eyes are dark green.

Minutes later the girls began there talks about the upcoming games and other activities.

AT ANOTHER TABLE

A cup of whiskey scotch swiveled in a its cup. The cup being held by a green tinted hand with dark green fingernail paint. The glass raised to a set of lips coated in black glossy lipstick. "So tell me why we're here again, love?" Sha-ti asked as she glanced at the person next to her. The green skinned woman was dressed in a green one piece dress that reached to her knees; a split on the left side to show her creamy green tinted legs in light shaded dark stockings and strapped black stilettos. She wore a green diamond shaped earring and her hair was set in a roman queen style.

Said person looked at her with her light brown eyes that seems to give of a light glow under the ceiling lights. She wears a back out black top showing her flat stomach and a tattoo of flaming wisp fire on on her left side. She wore a thigh length black skirt with light blue marking and flat blue shoes. Her skin is milk chocolate toned and her hair was set in neck length thin and neat dreadlocks; with two locks hanging over her right eye.

"We haven't gone out in a month." She stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"That is true." The green skinned woman agreed. The she got an idea and grinned. "Hey, Monique. Wanna go to Kima's table and embarrass her and her future mate?"

Monique grinned. " Of course."

BACK TO THE TABLE.

Kima was laughing. The reason being Bonnie saying the embarrassing moments her older sisters went through when they became eighteen.

"And then." Bonnie laughed. "Her pants just fell down. Showing her Minnie Mouse panties!" She laughed and the girls joined in.

The laughter suddenly stopped by the sound of broke glass. And they looked to the scene.

EARLIER.

"Hey there." A male voice said in a suave'd tone.

Both the green tinted and chocolate skinned woman look to the source. He had blonde hair that was combed back properly. Blue eyes and a wide 'charming' smile. He wears a black long sleeves sweater shirt that showed off his upper body and decent blue jeans along with neat black polished shoes. He was leaning on the bar giving Monique a smile.

'Who's this _отродье {otrod'ye}(brat)_?' Sha-ti mentally growled as she sees how the young man's was eying her mate.

'Hm. The green skinned woman looks exotic. She even have a good D-cup.' He thought while studying the two woman. "The brown skinned one the other hand.' He glanced at Monique's chest. 'An E-cup, huh?' If I'm lucky I might sack both of 'em.'

"Hello." Monique said with a light frown already in a bad mood that this young man was checking her out.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were missing something a moment ago." He said smoothly.

"And that would be." Sha-ti asked annoyed.

"That something is a young strapping good looking man; me." He boasted proudly.

Sha-ti snorted. "That's it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but neither of us are interested in you." She said.

"Oh really?" The young man quirked an eyebrow. "Then how about a game then?"

Sha-ti grinned. "I'm in for a drinking game."

"Sha-ti, Is jy seker (Sha-ti, are you sure about this?" Monique asked with concern.

"Будьте спокойны, мой прекрасная богиня. (Be calm my beautiful goddess)." Sha-ti soothed. "Человека напитки не могут сделать дерьмо для меня (Human drinks can't do shit to me)." She boasted.

The blonde raised an un-understanding eyebrow. 'They better not be talking bout me.' He thought.

Minutes later after a good few (twenty-three) shots of whiskey rum mixed with different varieties of absolute vodka.

The young man dropped his head on the bar. His cup half way done. Sha-ti downed her twenty fifth cup of the alcoholic mixed and slammed it down (professionally of course) and sighed.

'Being a dragon is SO fun.' She thought with a smirk as she looked at the heavily drunken man.

Monique was sitting at the other side of the green skinned woman; away from the man that smells like an open liquor store of broken bottle.

"A..Another one." He slurred.

Sha-ti scowled at the human. "I won." She growled. "Now take a hike."

"You…cheated…somehow…" The man groaned fighting back the urge to puke.

Monique frowned at the stubborn blonde before her and her green skinned lover. She wrapped her arms around Sha-ti's neck and grinned. "Those drinks were pure alcohol." She stated. "They were poured from the same bottles from the same bartender.

Drunk and enraged the young man reached out to grab Monique arms; only to be stopped by the green hand of one angry green eyed woman.

"Back the fuck off, bub." She hissed. "Touch my girlfriend like that I will break your hands." She threatened.

Still in his drunken emotion stupor he swung his left arm at the table. only to miss and his head got slammed unto the bar knocking a few glasses aside and some fell to the ground.

THUS BRINGING US BACK TO THE START OF THAT SITUATION.

"A bar fight?" Ruoumu sighed.

"Is that, Sha-ti." Kima asked?

"Oh, you're right." Hakufu replied as she got a good look at the area. "And she's with Monique."

Kima's attention then moved to the blonde young man.

"Is that?" Tara began.

"Brick?" Bonnie finished.

"Wasn't he supposed to be hanging out with his friends?" Jessy asked.

Zita scowled at the blonde. "I guess he decided to have some different kind of hanging out."

Bonnie didn't know what got over her. She suddenly got up and marched her way to the bar. Zita seeing those nodded to Kima go after before something bad could happen. The redhead followed and Hakufu also attempted to, but was stopped by Ryoumu.

Brick lift his head woozily now becoming sober thanks to his head becoming intimate with the wooden bar edge. "Fuck, I drank a lot." He muttered.

"No shit, тупица (dumbass)." Sha-ti stood between him and her lover protectively. If one were to pay attention; her right hand a faint greenish glow.

"Calm down, love?" Monique soothed.

Sha-ti took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She sighed. She then noticed the two teens walking their way. "Princess?" She questioned.

"Hey, Sha." Kima greeted as Bonnie stood glaring at Brick.

"Brick." She called calmly enraged.

"Hey, Bon-bon." He greeted.

"Don't 'Hey, Bob-bon' me" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" He questioned.

Bobbie was taken aback by the tone he used. "B-Brick?" She was gonna continue until Kima placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Save it." She said. "The alcohol's effects kicked in."

Bonnie understood. alcohol can bring out either the best or the worst in people.

Her brother's a good example.

"Baby, let's take you home." Bonnie inquired.

"I'm fine." He breathed. "I'll just go to Julia and-"

"Who's Julia?" Bonnie asked.

Brick looked at Bonnie. "Oh just some girl I mess around with." He answered nonchalantly.

"It what way?" Bonnie asked fearing the worst.

"A freak in the bed." He answered.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend just openly told her that he was cheating on her.

'So I was right.' Kima thought.

"But I love you." Bonnie choked.

Brick just snorted as he steadied himself on the bar chair. "If you did you have given me some."

"You know as well as my friends do that I strictly hold on to my family beliefs." She retorted with tears stinging her eyes.

"Right." He drawled as he stood up. "I'll be going then." he began to walk only to be feel a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a very angry redhead glaring at him. "What do you want string bean?" He asked.

His answer a fist to the face and a few feet fly away from the group. He groaned as he shook the cobweb from his head. 'What the hell hit me?'

"If you ever hurt her again. I'll do more than just punch you." Kima threatened as she walk to Bonnie.

Sha-ti smiled proudly at her younger friend.

Bonnie was shocked! Kima. The calm-talking-rarely-angry-book reading-always-smiling-girl. Just knocked her ex-boyfriend down to the ground with one fist.

Ex.

The word hit the brunette like a ton of bricks crash on her heart. Tears began to flow from her torques eyes and she began to sob. Kima wrapped her arms around the brunette and allowed her to cry on her shoulders.

"I'll take you home, okay?"

Bonnie just nodded; not trusting her voice.

Sha-ti just sighed. "Let's go, Mo." She said as she wrapped her arm around the African beauty.

"Can I get that massage?" She purred.

"Of course," She smiled. "And you, блонди (Blondie)." She stated. "You just lost a good person."

OUTSIDE CHEESY'S

Kima had convinced the twins (Jessica for kicking Brick's ass and Tara beating hm with a baton) to leave things to her. Zita advised that the brunette stay at her house for the night, but Bonnie decided to spend the night at the Possible's house.

She didn't want her sisters and mother to go to jail for murder.

Kima relented after a half hour and agreed to carry her home; thanks to Sha-ti offering them a ride.

POSSIBLE'S RESIDENCE, UPPERTON, KIMA'S ROOM.

Bonnie was still in awe when she entered the estate. "Your room is big, Kima." Bonnie wondered as she looked around the redhead's room. Books were placed in the racks as well as scrolls and maps. He bed was a queen size bed with red silk and the family symbol on it.

"Thanks." Kima shrugged. "Is not all that much."

"Not much?" Bonnie asked. "K, you're rich."

"And with people knowing that they'll be my friends just for money." Kima stated.

Bonnie nodded seeing the logic in this. "But I'm not like that." She defended. Meither are other girls in the cheer squad."

Kima nodded. "I'm grateful for that." She sighed. "C'mon, let's get to bed." She said as she went to her closet and took some sleeping clothes. "What would you like to wear?" She asked.

"Can I just borrow a big shirt?" She asked with a little shyness.

"Okay." Kima answered as she took out a X-large red shirt.

"You like red a lot, don't you?" The brunette asked.

"It's my favorite color, then there's blue." She said as she passed the brunette the shirt.

Bonnie took the shirt with a thanks and began to strip from her clothes. Kima seeing this turned to give her some privacy.

Bonnie chuckled as she stood in her sports bra shorts. "It's alright, K."

Kima turned albeit trying o fight off the blush on her face; in wich she succeed in doing before the brunette cold see it.

Alright, off to bed with ya." He Irish tone kicked in.

wich only happens when she's nervous.

Bonnie laughed a bit. upon remembering when the red head was talking a storm when she was asked to lead the cheer squad when Bonnie had to go for a weekend getaway with her family.

"T-That's not funny." Kima stuttered. But inside she was smiling because her friend's sour mood was now sweet. 'I'll make you happy, Bonnie." She thought with a mental smile.

After a few minutes the two teens went on the bed. Bonnie with her big red shirt and Kima wearing her shorts and top. Both girls were silent for awhile and lying facing to eachother.

"Kim." Bonnie broke the silent with sad tone.

"Yed, Bonnie?" The redhead asked.

"Thanks." She said.

"What are friends for?' She smiled.

Bonnie shifted closer to the d and leaned her head unto her shoulder. "Can I stay like this?" She asked.

"Of course you can." The redhead sighed as she inhaled the brunette's scent.

"Goodnight, Kima." Bonnie yawned as she started to doze off.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Kima replied as she also drift to sleep.

**AND THAT WAS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. i THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. BUT SADLY I MUST NOW MOVE TO MY EIGHT STORY. YOU'LL SEE WICH ONE IT IS ONCE IT'S OUT. I'LL BE POSTING A TOTAL OF TEN STORIES. (I HAVE TO MUCH IN MY LAPTOP.) SO WHEN ONE IS COMPLETE I'LL POST A NEW ONE. THAT SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA.**

**WELL THEN HOPE TO SEE SO POSITIVE REVIEWS IN THE NEXT FANFIC.**

**DOGMA OUT!**

**PS.: I ALSO DON'T OWN IKKI TOUSEN (BATTLE VIXENS)**


End file.
